


Fortress

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe : Prophecy, Arashi - Freeform, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only the fact that Jun treats himself as a mature grown up that he is able to stop himself from stomping his way out of Master Ninomiya’s place like a complete girl while yelling his lungs out, because really, how can anyone understand what Master Ninomiya thinks he’s saying when the man only gave him bits and pieces of things he supposes he should watch out for in order to find – as Master Ninomiya’s words, not his – his <i>‘fated other half’.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Completed version of the Preview I posted a few days ago in my LJ. Also the polished version.

“Welcome and have a seat, Master Ninomiya will be with you shortly,” says the man who opens the door for Jun, wearing an ensemble of clothes he saw him wore the very first time Jun came here; the man smiles brightly that anyone’s automatic response is to smile back and Jun bows down quickly as he toes his shoes off, crouching down to place it beside a pair of red sneakers before he follows the other man inside.

It’s his third time here and he’s still unsure whether he should believe Master Ninomiya’s words, most especially when he’s sure that Master Ninomiya’s obviously just trying to swindle money from his clients by telling them bunch of craps about finding what they’re missing in life without even acting subtle about it.

Still, Jun finds himself coming back here on the date Master Ninomiya asked him to, feeling agitated and worried at the same time he sets his feet on the weird-but-uniquely-patterned parquet floor of Master Ninomiya’s place.

Maybe it is because a few of his friends (those whom Jun thinks he can trust, at least) had vouched about the apparent authenticity of Master Ninomiya’s predictions; Jun will not deny that it made him laugh the first time he heard the story about a friend of a common friend who said he’d found what he’d been looking for through Master Ninomiya’s guidance.

Then another friend who happened to be one of Jun’s closest pals, whom swore he would never allow himself to fall in love ever again had somehow miraculously found a girl with whom he had fell completely head over heels with just after he saw her standing right across the street where Master Ninomiya predicted he would see her.

Jun sure won’t believe it if it wasn’t for the fact that the same friend married the girl exactly three days after they met.

Toma, one of Jun’s closest friend and who also happened to know Jun like the back of his own palm, had suggested Jun should try and visit Master Ninomiya, just in case Jun is still up to finding his own happiness.

Jun had snorted then, had even slapped Toma upside the head for even suggesting it, but didn’t even thwarted Toma’s attempt at slipping the paper where he had wrote down the address of Master Ninomiya’s ‘fortress’ (which Jun, in all honesty, can swear that the place is just a one bedroom hall apartment which had been decorated with colorful silk curtains and ornaments, with walls painted with elaborate you-can-call-them-art stuffs when he first came in to ‘check’ it) inside the back pocket of Jun’s jeans.

Three days after that, Jun found himself being let in inside Master Ninomiya’s fortress and the same tall man letting him in, wearing that same colorful ensemble of clothes (which Jun thinks he’d rather commit suicide just thinking of wearing it) and a bright grin that outshines all the lights in the room.

“Master Ninomiya will see you now, Matsumoto-san,” the tall man says, effectively breaking Jun’s train of thoughts, tapping Jun by the shoulder and smiling down at him as he nudges him to his feet. “Are you ready, Matsumoto-san?” the man asks, still smiling and Jun finds himself nodding back.

He is guided to the same elaborately-painted door, almost colliding with another man who just came out from the same door, bowing down at Jun and mumbling his apologies under his breath before he goes out of Jun’s way and allows Jun to side-step till he’s standing next to it. Jun feels that gnawing urge to follow the man with his eyes but he is stopped shortly by the tall man who is standing beside him, quickly shuffling in before him and knocking on the door twice before they hear the familiar voice of Master Ninomiya answering, telling them to come in; Jun braces himself without meaning to, that urge to look back and check if the man he nearly collided with moments ago is still there, the feeling is  too strong that he has to literally take a couple of deep calming breaths to stop himself, and regretting the move exactly the same time he makes them when the lingering scent of the man’s cologne assaulted his senses, sending shivers down his spine at the same time.

“Matsumoto-san? Are you okay?” the taller man asks, looking genuinely worried as he taps Jun on the elbow;  Jun clears his throat and nods back, willing himself not to shake at the weird feeling as the taller man smiles and opens the door for Jun.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he mutters under his breath before he steps in and vaguely hears the man replies back as he is lead inside. When Jun looks up, he is not surprised to see that Master Ninomiya is lying horizontally on his couch (which looks way older than the both of them), swaying his feet that are prop up on top of someone else’s lap, one hand cradling a baby blue DS lite and grinning at Jun like they’re long time buddies.

Jun frowns and watches as Master Ninomiya shifts around, trying to find a more comfortable position as he eyes Jun critically, his mouth twitching into an even more prominent look of combined amusement and glee; the owner of the lap who cradles Master Ninomiya’s feet shifts in time with Master Ninomiya’s movement and Jun is briefly amazed at the way they practically move in sync without even talking or sparing each other a warning glance.

Jun doesn’t even feel the need to look up to know who that someone is, simply because he’s been here enough times to know that the other man Master Ninomiya’s with right now is quite possibly one of Master Ninomiya’s favorite staff (or furniture, if Jun is to be technical about it); it is because he’s there but he’s not at all there, speaking only when Master Ninomiya nudges him and seems better at acting like Master Ninomiya’s personal leaning post (or something else, depends on Master Ninomiya’s mood) than anything else, most of the time.

“Are you just going to stand in there? Come on in, I have plenty of things to do after this and a couple more losers to talk to before I can finally call it a day,” Master Ninomiya whines in his weird high pitch voice, coupled with an out-of-place giggle that seems to come from the other man accommodating Master Ninomiya’s feet like they’re his very own pets.

“Matsumoto-san, you came back,” says the man whose fingers are busy poking at Master Ninomiya’s toes, staring up at Jun like he knows Jun personally; Jun jerks, surprised that he’s just been addressed by the man whose voice Jun hasn’t heard, until now.

Master Ninomiya wriggles his feet and they almost stab the other man on the eye, good thing the other man is quick enough to move away (even though he actually doesn’t look like it, if Jun is to be completely honest about it), leaning back to allow Master Ninomiya to shift around yet again.

“Of course, Ohchan,” Master Ninomiya states with a shrug, swinging his legs down until he’s properly sitting and leaning forward to press his mouth against the other man’s chin. “He came back because he wants to know the last part of the prophecy; the last piece of information that will enable him to complete the puzzle that he is unknowingly trying to complete – which he actually can’t – without my help!” he says, as Jun tries not to snort at the word Master Ninomiya opted on using, because, seriously, _prophecy_? before he sees Master Ninomiya reach up to curl his left hand around the back of the other man’s neck, letting his DS fall from his hand and pressing their mouths together while Jun is torn between walking back out and yelling at the two.

Jun swallows noisily, trying his hardest not to look at the two because they are seriously a bunch of shameless perverts who doesn’t know a thing about propriety, at all, as they start sucking each other’s tongue and making sucking noises in front of Jun, without even regard as to what other people may think of them. Jun thinks that seeing them do this everytime he comes in is enough for him to get used to the sight, but who is he kidding.

He clears his throat and tries not to curse out loud when he sees Master Ninomiya quite literally shoves his tongue down the other man’s throat, the sight looks completely like it’s been copied from disgusting gay porn movie, and the other man opening his mouth wide enough for Master Ninomiya’s tongue to slip in and letting out whines which make him sound exactly like a puppy in heat.

Shit.

“Hmm, excuse me,” Jun grits out, bravely masking his annoyance with a smile; “Can you please do that in private and when I’m not around to see it? Besides, I came here for your so-called prophecy, even paid a whole damn lot for that shit so can you please give it to me now so I can leave?”

The two pull away from each other with a wet-sounding pop that it is almost exaggerated, not to mention, disgusting; Jun mans up and stares right at Master Ninomiya when the other man looks up.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he says, licking away the remnants of the other man’s kisses and grinning smugly at Jun.

Jun tsks. “I think I’m not the one who’s impatient here,” he bites back, pointing at Master Ninomiya’s hand hovering over the other man’s crotch; Master Ninomiya rolls his eyes.

“Okay, so, where were we again?”

Jun rolls his eyes in return. “You’re the ‘prophet’ here, not me,”

“Right,” Master Ninomiya grins, rolls his palm over the other man’s crotch before pulling back and uses the same hand to rest his chin over it with a wide, almost childish grin. “ – so the thing is –“

#

It is only the fact that Jun treats himself as a mature grown up that he is able to stop himself from stomping his way out of Master Ninomiya’s place like a complete girl while yelling his lungs out, because really, how can anyone understand what Master Ninomiya thinks he’s saying when the man only gave him bits and pieces of things he supposes he should watch out for in order to find – as Master Ninomiya’s words, not his – his ‘ _fated other half’_.

“Fucking pervert midgets,” he mutters under his breath, hastily shoving his hand inside his jacket pocket in search of cigarettes, cursing when he realizes there aren’t any and he must have forgot them when he left earlier that day. He kicks on the wall on his way to the side alley and realizes belatedly that someone is actually already there, smoking.

He recognizes the red sneakers instantly.

“Looks like you’re also one of those unfortunate victims of Master Ninomiya’s schemes, eh?” the owner of the red sneakers says as Jun stares up in time to see him take a long drag from his cigarette and puffs the smoke out like a pro; Jun is momentarily mesmerize with the way the man’s mouth moves that he’s unable to see that the man has his hand held out to him. “Hey, I said, do you want one? Here. Take it and come smoke with me; you look like you badly needed one,”

Huh.

Jun stares at the other man’s hand (not at the cigarette pack he’s holding, but at that too, afterwards) and something rattles in Jun’s brain, something he thinks he ought to know but really can’t figure out why or what it is. He knows it’s probably got to do with the way he reacted a while back, when he and the other man had almost collided, but Jun can’t really exactly pinpoint why he felt that way anyway so he opts on ignoring it.

He settles his gaze on the other man’s face, which arm is still held out like he’s still waiting for Jun to take his offered cigarette and Jun finds himself smiling, instinct kicking in as he takes the cigarette pack from the other man’s hand and almost jerking out of his skin when their fingers brush.

Master Ninomiya’s voice rings loud and clear through Jun’s ears as Jun begins to hyperventilate a little.

_Fourth clue : Sparks fly. Interesting isn’t it? Just make sure no one gets hurt when the spark happens, like, you know, setting yourself or the other person on fire, that sort of thing._

The other man laughs. “You sure look like someone who had been swindled with an awful lot of money, huh? Here, let me light that one for you,”

 _Twenty – seventh clue : Unexpected kindness. Don’t fucking ask me what that is or how in hell you’re going to recognize the deed because I don’t know; you figure it out yourself, I’m not your fucking therapist_.

Jun thinks he’s about to go into a serious heart failure as he stares at the other man, who’s lighting Jun’s cigarette (which is technically the other man’s cigarette, but what the hell) and looking entirely oblivious to the fact that Jun is currently trying not to explode or something close to that, smiling at Jun as he hands Jun his lighted cigarette.

Jun takes the cigarette and quickly shoves it into his mouth, taking a badly needed long drag as he stares down to the ground, the man’s red sneakers now in plain sight.

_Fifteenth clue : Red Converse All Star. No, don’t ask me; the only thing I can tell you is that your mystery guy’s probably a closet hip-hop star, what do you know._

The universe is playing tricks on Jun, that much is obvious as at the same time he looks up from the man’s red Converse All Star sneakers, he is shocked to hear that the man is humming (or is rapping the right term?) a what sounded like a Japanese rap version of Mariah Carey’s Always be my baby, complete with subtle head jerks and fingers tap on the wall he is leaning back against.

“By the way, I’m Sho; Sakurai Sho. I came here just to check if that asshole Ninomiya could be able to tell me whether it is better for me to stay in school and finish my Economics degree rather than quitting and trying my hands at recording, but the bastard completely waves me off and told me that he’s not a fucking producer, and that if I wanted to be an idol then I’m certainly in the wrong place and talking to the wrong person; he also told me that I should just head out and go here, because it’s in good faith or good vibes, I don’t know, that someone was to come and make me realize that I’m not supposed to be famous and instead be someone else’s boyfriend and  –“

“Are you fucking serious?”

_Thirtieth clue : Samurai-sounding surname. Didn’t I tell you to stop looking at me like that everytime? You’re creeping me out! I don’t know why the clues are like that, okay? They sounded like bunch of craps but believe me, I’ve seen and heard a lot of crap-sounding clues and yet they all made sense in the end!_

“Wait a minute, I didn’t mean to –“ the other man starts but Jun is already closing in on him, hands grabbing the man’s jacket and shoving him against the wall hard enough that he winces at the contact before Jun drags his hands up to either side of the man’s face, trapping him there before leaning in closer.

Master Ninomiya’s clues keeps piling in and Jun thinks he’s going to lose his mind.

_Forty – fifth clue : Snap._

_Twentieth clue : Slopping shoulders._

 “What the --?” the man says and his breath hits Jun’s face, almost making Jun lose his ability to stand straight as he grabs the man’s shoulders for support, but finds that the man’s shoulders are extremely sloped that Jun’s hands slides down to the man’s arms. Jun starts to laugh hysterically, while the man stands completely still, probably thinking how he can free himself out of Jun’s vice-like grip without getting himself killed or strangled, whichever is highly terrible.

Jun looks up and watches as the man’s mouth parts to exhale, staring at Jun with wide, almost terrified eyes.

“I’m Jun,” Jun whispers as gently as he can manage and starts to smile when the other man, Sho, blinks right back and hums, his voice shaking a little. “Matsumoto Jun; nice to meet you,”

Sho swallows. “Hmm, n-nice to meet you too?” he says, breathing the words right at Jun’s face and Jun freezes.

 _Thirty – ninth clue : Cigarette-flavored mouth_.

Fuck it.

He dives right in, not even giving Sho a chance to say anything as he slams his mouth against the other man’s, shoving his tongue sloppily inside the other man’s mouth and swallowing Sho’s moans of protest (or pleasure, he doesn’t care anymore) and moaning his own pleasure back as he tastes the nicotine under his tongue. Sho tastes marvelous and Jun doesn’t even bother to try and stop himself from feeling Sho up, crawling his hands from Sho’s arms down to Sho’s side as he rolls his hips forward. Sho moans into his mouth and Jun realizes belatedly that Sho already has his hands on Jun’s hair, tugging Jun to him as Sho parts his mouth wider, allowing Jun to suck on his tongue eagerly, almost hungrily.

Sho’s body against his feels amazing, the way their mouth fights for dominance is something Jun can’t remember doing with anybody else, till now; Sho is a little bit shorter than him, thus giving Jun the advantage to tug the hairs at the back of Sho’s hair so he doesn’t have any choice but to arch up into Jun, and Jun kissing his way down the column of Sho’s neck as he goes.

“Come home with me,” Jun finds himself murmuring when they part for air, going back to claim Sho’s mouth that is already slick with their combined saliva as Jun suckles on Sho’s bottom lip for effect.

Sho nods and nods again, fingers hooking through the belt loops of Jun’s jeans. “Now?” he asks.

Jun hums his response and starts to nuzzle at Sho’s cheek, fingers seeking Sho’s own before clasping them together. He vaguely remembers Master Ninomiya’s smug face when he left his place fuming  moments ago, and wonders if Master Ninomiya really saw it and meant it when he said that Jun will come back to thank him anyway so he will forgive Jun now for accusing him of being a scoundrel and a fraud.

He leans in and drops a gentle kiss against Sho’s mouth, thinking of the many things they ought to talk about once they get home.

“Yeah, but come with me inside first,” he says, tugging at their joined hands; Sho doesn’t refuse and he looks like he’s still a little daze from their earlier kisses, staring at Jun’s mouth and biting his own lips as Jun smiles and drags him off.

“Back inside?” Sho asks as he follows Jun along.

Jun grins, lifts their joined hands and drops a kiss against the inside of Sho’s palm.

“Yup,” he says, taking his wallet out from his back pocket and taking a few thousand Yen bills out with an almost fond grin. “ – just need to go back and pay the asshole,” he adds as Sho nods, not daring questioning Jun as he lets himself be tugged along.

Jun smiles quietly as he feels Sho’s grip tightens against his own, marching his way back to Master Ninomiya’s fortress.

He owes Master Ninomiya a bonus and an apology, as well as a thank you.

 

 


End file.
